1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle lifts and more particularly pertains to a new portable hydraulic vehicle lift for providing a lift that functions as a trailer for transporting a vehicle over the road.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle lifts is known in the prior art. The known vehicle lifts are for the most part limited to use in a single location, with movement of the lift to a different locations requiring some type of disassembly of the lift, or in some cases requires the mounting of caster wheels to the lift to roll the lift across a short distance. Prior to any movement of the known lifts, the vehicle must be removed from the lift so that the disassembly may be performed or the caster wheels mounted. Thus, the use of such conventional vehicle lifts in relatively remote locations from a traditional vehicle repair garage has been extremely limited, if not non-existent.
It has thus been desired to have a vehicle that is more portable, and is more easily transported, than the known conventional lifts.
The portable hydraulic vehicle lift according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lift that is extraordinarily portable over long distances, and that also functions as a trailer for transporting a vehicle over the road.
To attain these benefits, the present invention generally comprises a platform, and an elevating system mounted on the platform for elevating the platform above the ground. The elevating system comprises a front leg assembly pivotally mounted on the platform such that the front leg assembly is pivotable between transport and lift positions, and a rear leg assembly pivotally mounted on the platform such that the rear leg assembly is pivotable between transport and lift positions. A moving mechanism moves the front leg assembly between the transport and lift positions. A linking structure links the rear and the front leg assemblies for pivoting the rear leg assembly with the front leg assembly. Ground engaging wheels permit the platform to move over the ground and are mounted on the platform for elevating with the platform when the elevating system raises the platform such that the wheel are lifted from contact with the ground.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
One advantageous application of the invention is in the transport and maintenance of racing vehicles, both in the shop and at the race facility. Other advantageous applications for the invention include use in oil changing facilities and vehicle service garages to reduce the investment in the building structures and allow more versatile facilities. Another advantageous application of the invention is in the transport and display of vehicles at automobile shows and for promotion on dealer lots. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that a myriad of other possible applications are possible for the invention.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.